The Hummingbird
by Ronnie.Meets.Paper
Summary: ON HIATUS / Post-Mockingjay. Katniss & Peeta's two children, Kita & Panit, are now teenagers. When an unexpected visit turns into a whirlwind of romance, betrayal & adventure, how will Kita & Panit cope?
1. Chapter 1  Hunting

****

**A/N: Hey guys! :)**

Sorry I haven't updated my other fics in so dang _long_ but I just couldn't keep myself motivated enough to do it. Your only answer to get new chappies is to _*cough*_ review _*cough*_. Please? I know everyone will be happy if I get enough reviews: readers by chappies and me by reviews. Win-win situation, so what do ya say? ;)

On another note, since I didn't feel like updating my twilight fics, I decided to try something new. But - as it says on my profile - I _always_ write fics that are twi-related. And if you think that the Hunger Games isn't Twilight associated, that's where I'd like to contradict a lot of statements. Stephenie Meyer (godess of thy Twilight Saga - without her, Twilight wouldn't be here in the world today! Sorry _*blushes*_ being a little melodramatic now, aren't I? :p) gave reviews for the Hunger Games Trilogy, which - to me - automatically links Hunger Games to Twilight. Get it? :)

And another excuse I have for not writing in a while is that I got a laptop, which is a HUGE change from old chunky hell o' a desktop to a nice and new portable notebook. Add to that, I had to get used to the slim and sleek keyboard functions and writing programs (which I dare say, there's a lack of _*tear*_) which caused yet ANOTHER delay. :(

Note that this is my very FIRST _*hangs head in shame*_ HG fanfic and I'm making this up as I go. No plot ready or anything! This chapter is just on of those days when my mind drabbles and speaks incoherent doodaloo (wow, I've made my own word! :p) and convinces my fingers to type it up. If you want me to continue or if you have any ideas please review! It means a LOT to me. :) (And please, if you want me to write the next chappy, make sure this chapter gets at least 5 reviews - or more, that's okay :) - please?)

DISCLAIMER:** I don't own The Hunger Games or any of it. Suzanne Collins does. If I were the real author of the Hunger Games, why would I be writing a fanfiction to my own stories when I could just get them published? Oh, that's right. I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES. :(**

AND...sorry for the babble. Enjoy reading! :)

* * *

My name is Kita Rosemary Everdeen Mallark, I am seventeen and I live in District 12, Panem. I question why I have to be the one to carry such a long name. My brother, Panit Everdeen Mellark, who's two years younger, doesn't have the burden of a middle name. But I should stop complaining. Complains are for the weak. Mother doesn't like to be weak - hence why Panit and I try to be strong. And complaining doesn't get us anywhere, does it?

I am in the forest with my spear, hunting game with Panit by my side beyond the District 12 fences. Not that the fences do a good job of keeping things in order.

Panit wields the extra bow and arrows our mother have given him, possibly because I'm better with the spear than the arrows.

We are quiet as we sprint through the green blur of a forest, full of life and - to us - food. Panit manages to strike a couple wild rabbits on our way to the old lake, our desired meeting place. I instinctively throw my silver spear to my left, pinning a wild turkey to a massive oak tree. Panit never questions my aim, as I do the same. We both seem to have inherited unexplainably keen hunting skills. Soon after, we split up to collect berries and catch fish, but we're never too far away from each other.

When we meet up at the little hut nearby, we start a fire that brightens up our shelter's natural gloominess. Panit's grey eyes meet my blue ones and I nod toward his rabbits. Panit and I also have a silent connection - yet another thing between us that bonds us together. As he starts to skin our meal, I take out the box of crackers I snagged in my hunting bag.

Mother told us to be home soon, with food (preferably freshly caught food), so that she and Father can tell us some news. I wonder what news they will tell me, since there are, after all, only two types of news. Good news and bad news. Everybody wants good news, so when they get bad news, the become disappointed. Which is exactly why I imagine the worst scenario possible so nothing comes at me horribly unexpected.

As one thing leads to another, I start thinking of the cruel and unmerciful Hunger Games. My parents told the full story to me a couple months back, but Pan has still ought to hear the more grisly details. Mother and Father were in it - and against all odds - both of them survived, even though there was only to be one victor of each game. They stirred up the rebellion, they are the ones many rebels look up to until this day. They were historic and brave - I can only hope I can be brave enough and still have a happy-ish ending. Ish because even though Mother and Father survived, they constantly live through the traumas and nightmares of their past. There's not one moment where they forget about it. Their past haunts them. Even though Mother tries to put on a show for us of being strong, every night I have to endure Mother's screams and sobs and Father's shaky reassurances. But even Father has his own moments.

I am so lost in thoughts and flashbacks that I don't notice Panit trying to catch my attention.

"Hellooo Kitty? You there?" Ugh, it was annoying when Panit says 'Hello Kitty' to me. It reminds me of that cute and cuddly animated cat character that the world long ago once created. But it was his way of brotherly love, so I try to cope with it.

"Can't you see for yourself? It's not like I left or anything." It was a lame comeback but it was all I have at the moment.

"Your piece of finely cooked rabbit is done, if I do say so myself." He says, one blond brow raised cockily.

I snatch my portion and gave Panit a playful shove. "It is so not finely cooked, Pan. You haven't let the best ingredient do her job yet."

"Let me consider that…Nope. You'd only just ruin the _fine_ quality about this _fine_ culinary masterpiece." Pan says, still cocky but now more playful.

"Nah, I think I would perfect your so called '_fine_' culinary master flunk."

I look up to the yellowing sky and I know it's about time to leave. Pat seems to know this too, so he packs up our goods and we head home, weapons in hand.

* * *

**A/N: So are you wondering what this "news" Katniss and Peeta want to tell their kids? So am I...so am I..._*walks away lost in thought*_**

**So yes, I am _so_ sorry for making this a very, _very_ short chapter but it was just a drabble. Something spontanous - just like my fic _Theft_ which I'll hopefully be updating soon. If you want me to continue this story to the poin where it actually becomes _interesting *gasp*_ then I suggest you...REVIEW PLEASE! :)**

All I need is 5 reviews to start working on the next chappy so review pretty please with a sprinkle of Peeta/Gale on top? (Yesh, it _is_ kinda hard to choose between them so I guess I'm, let's say, _Team District 12!_ Wow...I've _got_ to get out more...:p)

**5 reviews isn't a lot! So watcha waitin' for? REVIEW! :D**

**Ronnie - who is near paralysis with the thought of high school. For those who don't know, Ronnie will be starting her freshman year in high school tomorrow (09.07.2010)!**


	2. Chapter 2 News

****

**A/N: So here's the next chappy! :)**

I hope you like it, even though it's terribly short. I have two big dilemmas to deal with; high school and reviews! I never thought high school would be this hard which means *_sigh_* less time for my fics. And my first chapter only received 3 reviews :( - can we make it to 5 for the next chappy? It would be _greatly_ appreciated. :)

So this is short - sorry - but I hardly have time to write a good long chapter with all the things going around me...-.-

DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own the Hunger Games. Only the OC's are mine and the upcoming plot. But that's it. *_tear_* Doesn't everybody wish to be Suzanne Collins (magnificent author I might add) ? :(******

REVIEW if you want the next chapter to be longer! :D

_*drum roll*_ I dedicate this chapter to my very first HG reviewer __! Thank you for being the first to encourage me to write more of _The Hummingbird_! :) I'm going to make a tradition here so get ready...THE FIRST REVIEWER FOR EACH NEW CHAPTER GETS THE NEXT CHAPTER DEDICATED TO THEM! Sound good, eh?

And enjoy!

* * *

We arrive at the Victor's Village late, but our bellies are full and hunting bags stocked.

I open our door and find Mother and Father sitting at the table, waiting for us. Mother rises from her chair but Father coaxes her to remain seated. They both look terribly upset. I wonder what it is this time…

"Panit, can I talk to you?" Father says, looking very distressed.

My guess is that Panit is going to receive the 'talk'. Not the 'birds and bees' kind of 'talk' - the Hunger Games 'talk'. Panit shoots me a quick glance and follows Father to his bedroom upstairs.

I place all my food in the kitchen and face Mother. I stare in her grey eyes as if I can make her speak, but yet, she doesn't. She just looks down at the table, avoiding my eyes.

"Mother, what's wrong? Is there anything you need to tell me…?" If there isn't anything of importance she needs to tell me, then I know that the important news was for Panit and his 'talk'.

"Actually, Kita, yes. There's a _lot _that's wrong. But as you might know, Peeta is better with talking about things than I am."

"Yeah, Father can manipulate an entire army using his voice and all that yipper yapper. You told me that metaphor many times, Mother. Just tell me what's wrong."

Mother exhales a long, frustrated sigh and looks up at me. "President Paylor wants you and Panit in Capitol as soon as possible."

"Why?"

"She wants to assemble a team of young skilled hunters to track down a place called Mora. Paylor's heard that people from Mora are extremely talented and are rumoured to possess supernormal abilities. And she wants to know the where's, the why's, and the how's of it all." Mother furiously shook her head as if the thought disgusted her. I really think it did.

"So President Paylor wants us to try to find an imaginary place, to find people that might not even exist, just so she can find information that she already might know?" It all sounds childish to me - sending people off for no solid reason.

"Yes Kita, and it seems like you have no choice _but_ to go. They're holding tryouts for the exploration team in the Capitol and only teenagers are allowed to be part of it." Mother punches the wooden table so hard that I start to see blood on her knuckles. "Damn it!"

"Wait, what do you mean by 'I have no choice'? They don't even know if I'm good at hunting or something!"

I'm slowly getting furious about this. I don't really have a choice? I thought President Paylor encourages freedom and equality - this is just going against everything she's ever said.

"I mean that they presume you are skilled because you're the children of the Mockingjay. And I guess they're right." She slumps down in her chain in defeat even as her fists are tightly balled in defiance.

Father and Panit come down the stairs a few minutes later. Panit wears a weird mixture of shock and calm, and Father looks genuinely upset.

"Katniss, did you tell Kita?" Father asks her, rubbing her back as Mother sits still and slumped over the kitchen table.

She nods and decides to leave, probably to do some therapeutic hunting even though we have tons of fresh game.

Father looks at the shut door and looks at Panit who's looking at me. It's as if he's saying "why didn't you tell me earlier?'. I mouth 'sorry' in reply and sprint up the stairs to my room. I am pretty sure that Father is going to break the news about President Paylor's new plan to Panit.

And I don't want to be there to watch.

How has such a beautiful day turned into such a nightmare?

****

* * *

**A/N: Liked it? Hated it? Tell me what you think about this chapter in a REVIEW pretty please and thank you! I reply to each and every review I get! :)**

So...I think the next chapter will be about...hmm...Kita and Panit's departure to Capitol? I really don't know what'll happen next so any suggestions get a warm welcome!

Once again REVIEW please and I'll find the time to update!

Oh and if you like Twilight fics, go check out my two stories: _Starlight_ and _Theft_ (if you _want_ to, of course...hope you do though...)

AND sorry if there's any typos - my laptop's keyboard is slow and sometimes misses some letters and stuff...:(

Ronnie - who is having some serious stress problems. How hard is it to ace every dang subject?


End file.
